The sixth member
by Beth Siren
Summary: The same day Mary-Beth comes to Herrington, so does another girl (not an alien). Who will she bond with? Who will she love? Whose side will she be on in the end?
1. First Day

Disclaimer: I don't own "The Faculty", nor Elijah or Josh Hartnett. I let them out of their cages once and they ran away. Now, every second I'm not writing fanfiction, I chase away them with the big butterfly net. Here Joshie, Joshie.Here Frodo, er, Elijah. (was on sugar high when this was written.)  
  
"Leave him alone!" Serena shouted at some jocks who were currently trying to see to it that some poor blue-eyed, scared-looking kid never fathered children. She stood there with her hazel eyes glaring and with more authority in her voice then most teachers had.  
"What if we don't," said a particularly dumb-looking jock.  
"I'll castrate you all with a rusty machete," Serena said matter-of- factly.  
The ease with which she said this scared the jocks silly. They dropped the boy rudely to the ground and ran off.  
"Thanks," he said quietly, gathering his things off the ground.  
"No problem, my name is Serena Walker, it's my first day," she said brushing some dead leaves out of his hair and one off his shirt.  
"I'm Casey, you're the first senior." at Serena's nod he continued, "who's ever been nice to me, even though I am one," he finished completely aware that a girl had been touching him.  
Serena laughed breathily, "I didn't think you were a senior. But hey, I'm alone, you're alone, wanna be friends?"  
Casey looked at her blankly for a second, "I'm sorry could you please repeat that?"  
"Do you want to be friends? Not to offend or anything, but you don't seem to have a whole posse around you."  
"I have Stokely, when she's not mad at the world, like today."  
"Who's Stokely, that's such a cool name?"  
Just then a goth girl who had witnessed Casey's flagpole incidents breezed by with only a "Crash and burn, Casey."  
"That's Stokely."  
"Friendly," Serena said sarcastically.  
The first bell sounded. Casey eye's, already large and distractingly blue, got even bigger and he cried, "I was supposed to drop off the pictures to Delilah, I gotta go!"  
"Then go, Casey," Serena giggled, "See you later," she called to his fastly retreating back.  
Serena entered the building and came face to back with a white shirt. The head attached to that shirt looked to the left and right and then entered the bathroom. Serena saw the handicapped sign on the door and, even though she'd only got a quick look at the guy in front of her, he didn't look anything but well-made. She waited and watched two crackheads exiting, talking about "scat". She looked and saw the white shirt light a cigarette and start inhaling. She waltzed right in and said, "Can I bum a smoke?"  
The guy turned to her. He was handsome, hell he was drop dead gorgeous. Deep brown eyes and brown hair that looked like he'd cut it himself.  
"You new?" he asked.  
"Someone give the man a cookie," Serena laughed, "Yes, I'm new. My name is Serena Walker (AN: a new peach scented car freshener to whoever knows what that allude to. Second clue later on) and I think you're a little too unscathed to be in a handicapped bathroom."  
"It's my hideout, my fortress if you will." He chuckled. "I'm Zeke," he said holding out his hand.  
"I know you," Serena said taking his hand smiling warmly. "You were a senior last year and this year."  
Zeke's eyebrow went up, "How do you know that?"  
"I got last year and this year's student lists, my brother Danny's a certified hacker and he helped me out. You were listed as Senior both times so I pegged you for a stereotypical underachiever, brilliant but with no direction. You keep yourself fed and clothed with money you get from selling drugs to losers like the two who were in a few minutes ago."  
"You're good."  
"I just know what you are."  
Zeke shot her his signature cocky grin, "I'm a contradiction." 


	2. Lunch

Disclaimer: Me own nothing, you sue, you get nothing.  
  
Serena surveyed the outside courtyard where most students were eating their lunch. She couldn't find Casey or Zeke, so she went for the next closest person, Stokely. She saw Stokely reading a book, so she read over her shoulder for a second. Serena immediately recognized it a "The Puppet Master". A book she'd read many times over. Armed with this knowledge, she sat down.  
"Hey, I'm Serena. I'm sure you don't want a friend right now, but I wanted to say that I'm a Trekkie born and bred, so I believe in aliens and the like as well. Casey told me you're name is Stokely, which I think is so cool."  
Stokely looked at Serena then half-smiled, "Hey thanks."  
"I'm gonna go get some food. Ill be right back," Serena left to go raid the vending machines. When she got back she saw a blonde girl sitting across from Stokely, who didn't look happy. Deciding to save her from the new girl who had been in the office with her earlier, she sat down and stuck out her hand to the girl, "I'm Serena," she said with a friendly grin.  
The girl took her hand and shook it, "I'm Mary-Beth Louise Hutchinson from Atlanta, Georgia."  
"That explains the southern accent, right Stokes?" Serena said trying to make it seemed like Stokely was involved without her having to be involved.  
"Seducing the new students, Stokely?" said a brunette appearing out of nowhere. Immediately, Serena didn't like her. She introduced herself as Delilah. Then Mary-Beth and Delilah began a conversation about Stokely like she wasn't even there. When Serena realized her new friend was about to leave, she decided to get rid of Delilah instead of lose her friend.  
Delilah continued, "Too bad Stokely, guess you'll just have to keep looking for Ms. Right."  
"Shut up Delilah, you the victim of his own insecurities," Serena countered.  
Delilah eyes went wide and she sneered and walked off haughtily.  
"Well that certainly made her go quiet," said Mary-Beth.  
Stokely just smiled and said, "Thanks."  
"You're welcome. But either Delilah's just spreading rumors or you have a security blanket of being a lesbian."  
"You can read people well, it's my security."  
"It's a gift," Serena replied off-handily.  
"Can you read me?" Mary-Beth asked.  
Serena detected the nervousness in the request. She'd also noticed that it seemed like Mary-Beth had watched too many episodes of "Leave It to Beaver", because she seemed to try too hard to be perfect. Serena had also been getting creepy vibes from her the whole time.  
"You're really nice and you almost planned to be here right now."  
Mary-Beth looked down at the ground, "It wasn't my doing. My parents died in an accident and I'm living with relatives here."  
Serena wanted to, but just couldn't believe her, "I'm sorry," she said as apologetically as she could muster. 


	3. Classes

Disclaimer: I still owe nothing. Stop pestering me. 'Shoots all the lawyers outside with bug spray.'  
  
There's gotta be something in the water here, Serena thought later on. The teachers had such little emotion, like they were robots or something. And this Miss Burke is mousier than even Casey.  
  
"Now, can anyone tell me what was Crusoe's greatest fear?" Miss Burke asked the class. No one raised their hands.  
  
"Anyone?"  
  
Zeke's hand went up.  
  
"Ah, yes, Zeke?"  
  
"Crusoe was afraid that he'd be stuck on that island forever with nothing but callouses," he smiled.  
  
The teacher was stone-faced, "No, that's not correct. Isolation was his greatest fear."  
  
Zeke laughed, "Yes, but his external existence in no way compared to the internal agony of the loneliness he felt," Zeke ended looking right at Serena.  
  
Serena's breath caught in her throat. She didn't pay attention to the rest of the class and Zeke's eyes never left her.  
  
Next class was Science with Casey, Zeke, Stokely, and no Delilah in sight. Plus the teacher, Mr. Furlong, seemed cool and funny. Serena got to class in time to rescue Stokely from being Mary-Beth's lab partner. Then Casey can running in with a weird looking thing in his hands.  
  
"Mr. Furlong."  
  
"Present," the teacher replied.  
  
"I found this on the football field," Casey showed him the creature. Everyone gathered around Mr. Furlong's desk.  
  
"Casey, I don't wanna blow smoke up your butt, but I think you may have discovered a new species."  
  
"Yeah right," said a skeptical Gabe.  
  
"Hey, it could happen. New species are discovered everyday. It's pylogic."  
  
"What's pylogic?"  
  
"Sea-dwelling organism," Zeke piped up from somewhere in the back.  
  
"Right," the teacher confirmed.  
  
Just then, Zeke decided to take over the class. He and Mr. Furlong went off on a tangent about the creature.  
  
Mary-Beth eventually remarked, "Well, you just know everything." Getting no response from Zeke, she looked like she'd decided it was a lost cause.  
  
"Hey, maybe it's from your planet Stokely," Gabe joked.  
  
"Oh blow me, asshole," she replied, knocking into Gabe, causing him to hit the table, knocking over the water there. It spilled on the thing and it started to move. Everyone started. Mr. Furlong walked it over to the large fish tank.  
  
"Couldn't this kill it?" Casey asked concerned.  
  
"You don't want to drown it," Serena agreed.  
  
The teacher dropped it into the tank and it started swimming around. Then it spilt into two. Everyone dropped to look at the creatures. Mr. Furlong put a glove on and tried to feel the creature, but it bit him.  
  
After a string of swears, he said, "I'm alright."  
  
"It has teeth. Where did it get teeth?" Casey was voicing everyone's concern.  
  
Serena put her hand up to the glass and one of the creatures formed to it exactly. Something is not quite right, she thought. 


End file.
